French Miraxus Week : Stupid Love !
by Lunara-chan
Summary: Comme les anglais, petites françaises que nous sommes avons mis en place une semaine organisée du 2 au 8 décembre 2013 sur le couple Mira/Laxus... Je réponds moi-même à cette semaine, peut-être pas dans les temps mais l'important est de participer, non ? Jour 1 : Promesse. Il faut toujours écouter sa petite-amie, Laxus n'en serait pas là autrement...
1. Miraxus Week : conditions

MIRAXUS (Mirajane/Laxus) WEEK FRANCAISE du 2 AU 8 DECEMBRE 2013 a été mise en place par deux forums regroupant des écrivains et fans de Fairy Tail : La SPPS et Fairies Fans (Cliquez su mon profil) afin de vous faire profiter - aussi - de ces semaines normalement organisées par les Anglais.

En quoi ça consiste ? Vous avez sept thèmes - sur une semaine, un thème par jour - à reformuler en One Shot (ou drabble), en Fanart, Fanvideo, etc. Ce qui nous intéresse surtout ici sur FanfictionPointNet ce sont vos écrits ! Il n'y a pas de nombre de mots à respecter, juste à poster vos écrits le jour même (ou après, c'est aussi autorisé).

Voici les Thèmes choisis :

1. Promesse  
2. Silence/Masque (des sentiments)  
3. Jalousie/Rivalité  
4. Univers Alternatif  
5. Faiblesse  
6. Pardon/Regrets/Réconfort  
7. Défi/Combat

Laissez une review, dites nous si vous y participer. Faites honneur à ce fandom dont beaucoup de lecteurs adorent ce couple. Essayez d'y participer même si c'est minime, faites vous connaitre ! Et sachez qu'il y aura d'autres semaines organisées prochainement. Soyez à l'affût ! Visitez nos forums, rejoignez-nous !

Bref, je je ne sais pas si ce mot ne sera pas supprimé, vu que ce n'est pas une histoire, alors faites tourner ! Merci d'avance !

Ps: J'en profite pour dire que je n'ai pas abandonné mes écrits mais qu'une panne d'inspiration m'accable depuis un bon moment. J'espère la faire revenir avec cette semaine spéciale.

A bientôt, j'espère !


	2. Pauvre Fried !

Coucou !

Je poste quelque chose, youhou o/ !

Je remercie Griseldis qui m'a donné un peu d'inspiration son petit OS pour la Miraxus Week.

Mon Os n'est pas formidable mais c'est un début ! Je retrouve peut-être l'envie d'écrire et j'essaierais de compléter la Miraxus Week que Fairies Fans a organisé. Pour plus d'info, c'est en première page !

Merci et à bientôt !

* * *

« Tu m'avais promis… »

_Horrible_. Cette sensation de tristesse dans sa voix, cette moue sur son visage… Tout simplement _insupportable_. Tel était le mot qui définissait le mieux sa petite-amie et encore, le mot lui semblait _faible_. C'était Mirajane après tout. Un ancien démon teigneux reconvertit en soi-disant « ange » aux yeux du monde entier mais surement pas aux siens. Ces pauvres fous avaient de la chance de ne voir que les bons côtés de sa personnalité. Lui, il la connaissait jusqu'au bout des ongles et des qu'ils étaient seuls, ce n'était qu'une garce manipulatrice. Oui, c'est ça. Une saleté de manipulatrice qui en profitait jusqu'à la dernière miette parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec elle.

« Que tu m'accompagnerais au centre commercial pour les achats de Noël… »

Voilà, le problème. Il avait dit « oui » sans écouter un traitre mot de sa moitié. Cela devait être un soir alors que Fairy Tail était encore en train de faire la fête (Remarquez, ces mages font toujours la fête, de jour comme de nuit…). Il devait boire en compagnie de Cana ou bien repoussait-il Natsu qui essayait _encore_ de l'affronter – pour finir par se rendre _encore_ ridicule. Heureusement, que cela ne tuait pas, sinon le Dragon Slayer de première génération serait mort depuis des lustres. _Dommage_, pensa-t-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu m'écoutes au moins ? »

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre, hein ? Il était bloqué dans son… Dans leur appartement avec ce petit bout de femme qui pouvait très bien le démolir si l'envie lui prenait. Bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, cette fille était dangereuse, même pour lui. _Surtout pour moi_, rectifia-t-il, amèrement.

« Tu as oublié, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Oui, j'ai oublié et alors ?_ Aurait-il voulu dire franchement avec son air dédaigneux habituel mais rien qu'à la couleur bleue changeante de ses grands yeux, il garda sa langue dans sa bouche pour une fois. Bon sang, qu'il n'aimait pas les scènes de ménage, c'était contraire à son éthique. C'était lui l'homme, non ? C'était à lui de porter la culotte et surement pas à elle. Mais voilà, il ne dit rien. Nada. Niette. Tandis que cette femme diabolique affichait à présent un air peu commode. Elle était en colère contre lui ? Soit, qu'on en finisse.

« Je ne peux vraiment rien te demander, c'est toujours pareil avec toi… Très bien ! J'irais demander à Fried, lui au moins, il est serviable, gentil et n'est pas doté d'un égo surdimensionné…. »

« _Tu ne peux pas_ lui demander. » Soupira-t-il, exténué alors qu'il n'en avait même pas placé une depuis le début de cette stupide conversation.

« C'est que tu me donnerais presque des ordres, maintenant ? T'es gonflé quand même ! Si t'es jaloux mon cher, il fallait y réfléchir ava…. »

Simple mais toujours aussi efficace pour faire taire une femme qui parle trop : Un baiser. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui qui se veut langoureux et qui fait oublier toute rancœur contre vous. Elle s'attacha même à lui, pressée d'en avoir toujours plus mais son homme grincheux rompit le charme, en séparant ses lèvres des siennes. Mira était essoufflée et aux anges. Lui, souriait, satisfait. Finalement, il n'avait peut-être pas le dernier mot mais il aurait toujours le dernier baiser et il en était plutôt fier.

« Alors, on veut toujours m'échanger contre Fried ? » Dit-il de sa voix suave au creux de son oreille.

« Même si ça me démange, je ferais une exception pour cette fois. » Avait-elle répondu d'un ton qui se voulait sec, mais complétement discrédité par les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« De toute façon, Fried n'est pas là. » Expliqua-t-il, entre deux baisers déposés sur son cou parfumé d'une senteur qui ressemblait étrangement à du chocolat. Il la sentit frémir, bien qu'il se doute que par fierté, elle essayait de résister. « Ever l'a réquisitionné pour la même chose, je crois. »

Il était de nouveau plus grand qu'elle et lui adressa un regard. Mira fronçait les sourcils, indécise, voire suspicieuse et il eut un rictus provocateur.

« Je parlais des cadeaux de Noël. A quoi pensais-tu, perverse ? »

« Idiot. » Marmonna la jeune femme, en le poussant pour s'éloigner de lui. « Ça ne règle pas mon problème. J'ai plein cadeaux à acheter et toi, le fort et courageux Laxus Dreyar, tu laisserais une pauvre jeune fille tout porter toute seule ? N'as-tu aucune compassion ? Même pour moi, ta gentille et charmante petite-amie… ? »

_Gentille_. Certes, à ses heures. _Charmante ?_ Elle ne doit pas avoir la même définition que lui. Laxus soupira dédaigneusement devant sa moue d'enfant capricieuse. Et bien sûr, il fallait toujours qu'elle en rajoute !

« Je suis peut-être ni gentil, ni serviable comme tu dis mais tu devrais savoir – depuis le temps – que je tiens toujours mes promesses. » Avait-il dit avec une fierté évidente.

La jeune femme étira un sourire radieux sur ses fines lèvres, ce qui fit monter la chaleur d'un cran dans le corps du Dragon Slayer qui essaya de le cacher, bien évidemment. Cette femme avait décidément bien trop d'influence sur sa personne ! C'était clairement frustrant pour un vrai mâle comme lui.

Mira monta sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, avant de lui murmurer : « Tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux _perdre_ ton égo surdimensionné et être _gentil_… »

Laxus grogna pour toute réponse, déclenchant ainsi le rire cristallin de sa compagne. Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraina joyeusement vers son ennuyeux destin. Y'avait pas photo, Mirajane Strauss avait le don de l'irriter et le pire était qu'il en redemandait. Amoureux ou un brin masochiste ? Voire les deux. Et ça malheureusement, seul Mavis le sait.

En tout cas ce qui est certain, était que l'année prochaine, Laxus ne fera pas la même _erreur_ : Il l'écoutera sûrement… Et sur ce coup-là, devancera Evergreen. Pauvre _Fried_ !

* * *

J'avoue la fin laisse à désirer mais c'est toujours difficile de clore une histoire. Quand Laxus parle de devancer Ever, c'est parce que celle-ci qui n'est pas bête disons-le, à demander à Fried de l'aider parce que c'est pas du genre à dire non. Alors quand Laxus lui demandera d'aller à sa place, tu parles qu'il refusera pas. C'est son Laxus qui lui demande, tout de même !

J'ai repris le thème de Noël. Y'a des chances que les autres OS concernent aussi ce thème, ça donne facilement des idées.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt. Laissez une petite review, histoire de me motiver. Même si c'est pour me dire que c'est pas terrible :D


End file.
